Love Me Love Me Not
PILOT SPIEL: "Welcome to the game of love, the game that makes the world go round, Love Me Love Me Not, in which these four beautiful young women: Sally, Elisa, Katina, and Teresa, using all their feminine wiles, are determined to avoid being captured by two eager rivals: Peter and Bob, who are just as determined to capture them all. Now, meet the star of Love Me Love Me Not, your host, ROSS SHAFER!" SERIES SPIEL: "Welcome to the game of love, the game that makes the world go round, Love Me Love Me Not, in which these three beautiful women/handsome men: (insert panelists), using all their feminine wiles/masculine charms, are determined to avoid being captured by two eager rivals: (insert contestants), who are just as determined to capture them all. Now, meet the star of Love Me Love Me Not, your host, ROSS SHAFER!" Love Me Love Me Not was a Canadian romantic quiz show that began in 1984 as M'ama Non M'ama which in turn was based on the Italian show of the same name. Gameplay Main Game Two members of the opposite sex faced a panel of three members of the opposite sex (four in the pilot). The main contestants' job was to capture the entire panel while the panel did their best to avoid being captured. Genders changed positions from game to game. Round 1 The entire panel started with $100 each. The championship contestant picked a panelist who then read a true/false statement about love & romance. The champion's job was to guess whether the statement was true or false in order to capture that panelist. The challenger did the same with another panelist, and then the champion played the last panelist. In the pilot, since there were four panelists, both contestants played one more time. Incorrect answers gave the controlling panelist $100. Round 2 For the remainder of the game, the contestants took turns picking panelists that they didn't own, with each mistake giving the chosen panelist an additional $100. Also in this round, the players could try to steal each other's panelist(s), regardless if the entire panel was caught. Play continued until one player had captured all three panelists or twelve questions were asked in the whole game. The first player to capture the entire panel, or the player with the most captures, won the game and $1,000, and the panelist with the most money also won the game. NOTE: In the pilot, even though there were four panelists, the contestants had to capture only three of them to win the game. Tiebreaker If the game ended in a tie, a tiebreaker question (always numerical) was asked to whichever side (sometimes both). Main Contestants The hostess asked the question to the main contestants if they had the same number of captures. In a manner similar to Card Sharks, the champion guessed what the actual number was, while the challenger guessed whether the champion's guess was higher or lower than the actual answer. To win, the challenger's higher or lower answer had to be correct; however, if the answer was the opposite or if the champion's guess was right on the nose, the champion won. The Panel =2-Panelist Mode = If two panelists were tied in money, they continued asking questions, but to only the winning contestant, alternating runs each time, until one of them fooled him/her first, at which point that panelist won an additional $100 and the game (the contestant received a $100 bonus for each correct answer in this case). If the maximum number of questions were already asked, the tied panelists played the same question as the main contestants did. The panelist closer to the left (newer panelists started on the right-hand side) gave a numerical answer while the other guessed if the actual answer was higher or lower. The winner of the question won the game and the additional $100. =3-Panelist Mode = If all three panelists were tied, they each wrote down their best estimate, and the panelist with the closest guess was declared the winner and received the additional $100. ---- Losing panelists still received $100 and remained on the panel for a maximum of five games, or until they made it to the bonus round. The winners of the game went on to play the bonus round called "The Chase Around the Daisy". The Chase Around the Daisy (Bonus Round) The two winners stood on a giant daisy onstage; it consisted of eight petals, numbered clockwise from 1 to 8. The contestant stood at Petal #1, and the panelist stood at Petal #6. The contestant was given a bankroll of $700 to start and had 40 seconds to catch the panelist by landing on the same petal as the him/her. He/She did that by answering true/false love & romance questions posed by host Shafer. Each correct answer moved the contestant one petal forward, but each incorrect answer moved the panelist one petal forward. The game stopped when time ran out (at which point the panelist won $100 from the contestant's $700 for each petal that separated them the long way around; later in the run the $700 bankroll was dropped, with the panelist winning $100 for each petal, while the contestant won nothing) or if the panelist captured the contestant (the other way around) via a string of wrong answers, thereby giving the panelist a trip to the Best Western Plaza Hotel in Waikiki, HI (originally $1,400 in cash). If the contestant could successfully capture the panelist before either of these events happened, he/she won a new car (always a Pontiac Fiero) (originally the car and the $700). In the pilot, the contestant had 50 seconds to catch the panelist. A loss meant the contestant won $100 per correct answer, while a win meant that the panelist won $1,000 per correct answer in addition to having the contestant win the car; also, the panelist could help the contestant by giving his/her answer first, but only the contestant's answers were accepted. ---- Win or lose, the panelist became the challenger in the next game. Players remained as contestants until they won the bonus round, or were eliminated. Straddling Games usually straddled episodes, meaning time could run out in the middle of a game, and it would have to be completed on the next episode. Trade Ad 3134721329_71c71d5d13_z.jpg International Versions The original short-lived version of Love Me Love Me Not (better known as M'ama Non M'ama) was hosted by Mark Predolin along with Sabrina Ciuffini (who was later replaced by Ramona Dell'Albate from 1984 until 1985) as co-host aired on Retequattro (or Rete 4) from 1983 until 1985. See the "related show" page of this article for details. Additionally a board game (or in this case "Gioco in Scatola/Box Game") of the same name was released by Mondadori Giochi in 1983. An equally short-lived British version of the show hosted by Nino Firetto and Debbie Greenwood briefly aired on ITV in 1988. Rating Trivia Pilot announcer Jackson Beck is best known for his voiceover work in Paramount cartoons including voicing for Buzzy the Crow & Popeye's longtime rival Bluto. He later did announcing work for the 1980s version of G.I.Joe. The pilot was taped at the CBS Studios in New York City, while the series was taped at CKVU-TV Studios in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Inventor Steve Carlin Related Show M'ama Non M'ama – The original unsold pilot of the equally short-lived Italian show of the same name hosted by Alex Trebek for ABC daytime in 1984. Links Rules for Love Me Love Me Not Article of the British version (courtesy of ukgameshows.com) YouTube Videos Intro for Love Me Love Me Not The Chase Around the Daisy Bonus Game Full Episode (2000 Rerun) June 1987 Episode The Pilot *Part 1 *Part 2 *The Full Version Category:Adult Category:Themed Quiz Category:Romance Category:Dating Category:Outsourced Category:Italian Formats Category:USA Network shows Category:MGM Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1986 premieres Category:1987 endings